Post Scene to Fury
by Mulderette
Summary: Carlos tells Ty about Kylie


Title: Post Scene to Fury   
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Spoilers for episode 5-8 "Fury"  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Carlos tells Ty about Kylie.   
  
******  
  
Carlos opened the door to the apartment and slowly walked into the living room. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, choosing instead to let the blanket of darkness envelope him as he sank down onto the couch. He still couldn't believe this was happening. It just wasn't fair. He knew stuff like this happened. It happened every day to families everywhere, but not to his little girl...not to Kylie...  
  
When he had first found out the news the day before, he had managed to keep a positive outlook regarding the situation. He had just had this gut feeling that he was going to be a match, that he would be able to help save Kylie. But today, when the doctor had told him that he wasn't a match, the news had hit him like a ton of bricks. To know that he didn't have the power to be able to help his child...it just made him feel overwhelmingly helpless and alone. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never even noticed Ty's entrance into the apartment until he had to blink against the sudden flood of light into the living room.   
  
"Carlos, hey. I didn't know you were here." Ty gave his roommate a questioning look. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"   
  
Carlos sighed softly to himself, ignoring Ty's question. He couldn't help wishing that Ty had gone out on a date or something tonight. He just wanted to be by himself.   
  
"Carlos?" Ty asked, his eyes full of concern. It was obvious from the expression on his face that something was very wrong. "Carlos what happened?"   
  
Carlos closed his eyes for a long moment as he realized that Ty wasn't just going to disappear. "It's always something..." Carlos began after a long silence. "First there was 9-11...and then what happened to Alex and Lieu...it just never seems to end..."  
  
Ty's eyes clouded with pain at the mention of Alex's name, but he managed to push the memories of her aside as he took a seat on the couch beside his friend. "If you'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
Carlos shook his head and leaned his head back against the couch. He knew he was going to have to tell Ty sooner or later. It was just so hard to actually say the words. Saying the words made the situation just that much more real. "It's Kylie..." he finally managed to say. "She...she's sick."  
  
"Kylie's sick?" Ty was immediately filled with apprehension. He knew how much Carlos cared about his daughter. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Idiopathic aplastic anemia," Carlos replied automatically. The words had been echoing in his head ever since he'd heard the news of Kylie's illness. He knew all about it. It was one of the countless diseases he'd learned about while he was still in med school. He knew the facts...knew about the potential devastating consequences of the disease, but this...this was just like nothing he ever could have imagined.   
  
"Man..." Ty didn't know very much about the disease, but he had heard of it and knew enough to know that this was not good news. "How...how bad is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's bad, Ty...really bad. Kylie is in an advanced stage of the disease. Her only chance to beat this is with a bone marrow transplant. I got tested today...but I wasn't a match..."  
  
Ty gnawed on his lower lip as he let Carlos' words sink in. "I'm really sorry, Carlos..." he said softly. He remained quiet for a few moments before he met his friend's eyes again. "I can get tested. Once we spread the word, I bet a lot of people from the 55 will get tested too."  
  
"Thanks Ty," Carlos managed a faint smile. "It's just...the chances of finding someone that way...they're just not that good..."  
  
"But you never know though, right? I mean, it could happen." Ty's thoughts went back to the night that Kylie had gotten sick in his care. While en route to the hospital, she had stopped breathing in the back of the taxicab. He had been so damn scared. He had been talking to Carlos on his cell phone at the time and Carlos had talked Ty through resuscitating Kylie. Thankfully she had pulled through.   
  
"Yeah...it could happen." Carlos ran his hand back through his hair and looked over at Ty. "I keep thinking back to when I first found out about her...how I didn't even want to acknowledge that she was my daughter, but then...God, Ty...I just love her so much." His voice cracked and he stood up quickly then walked over to the window and gazed down at the street below. How had this happened? How had it come to this? "I can't even imagine..."   
  
"Don't." Ty stood up and made his way over to his friend. "Don't even think that way Carlos, okay? I mean what about Vangie's family? Maybe one of them is a match."   
  
Carlos nodded. "Yeah...yeah I left a message for Vangie's sister. If she doesn't return my call I'll go over there, unless..." He looked at Ty anxiously. "What if she's moved or something? What if I can't find her? What if..."  
  
"Carlos." Ty patted his roommate's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll find her. I can help you. Right now, we just need to think positively. We've got to believe Kylie is going to get through this...that she'll be all right. I mean...you're her father, Carlos. I'm sure she's got some of that Nieto stubbornness in her. She can beat this."  
  
Carlos sighed heavily and looked back at Ty, his words giving him a glimmer of hope. "You're right, Ty," he said, a note of certainty in his voice. "She will beat this. She'll be okay."   
  
Kylie had to be okay...she just had to be.... Carlos just couldn't even bear to think otherwise. 


End file.
